I woke up in a cold sweat at 4AM and wrote this Newsies fic
by b1andreadytod1e
Summary: idk Spot stays home sick and Jack, Sarah, and Katherine get into a fight. Jack and Spot hide out in the bathroom where Blink joins them. Also Mush and Race are there. idk I woke up at 4AM and ghostwrote this. I think it's based off a fic I read on ao3 called The Thing but this was a dream so idk if this is plagiarism or not :)


**Author's note: I think this was based off a fic I read on archiveofourown called The Thing by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate. I had this weird dream about tho, woke up at 4 AM and ghostwrote this so...yeah. If it's shit then that's why.**

 **Just something to add, Jack, Kid Blink and Spot have all been abused in some way. It's why they're so jumpy.**

Spot's POV:

Spot had stayed home sick with a cold. He hated being sick. He was so off-balance he couldn't walk in a straight line (not that anything about him was straight), he coughed and sneezed every two seconds, his head ached no matter what he did and he couldn't seem to stay warm. Long story short, he was miserable. He had finally given up on sleep and was laying under a mountain of blankets, browsing Tumblr, when he heard the front door slam open and angry voices arguing about something.

"I wanna be able ta do this by myself, Sarah! Davey understands that!" That was Jack's voice. He sounded angry and a little afraid. Spot sat up, considering his options: stay in bed or make a mad dash for the bathroom. He decided to stay put and see what happened.

"You're hurting him, Jack! Don't give us any of your bullshit excuses!" Spot flinched. That was Katherine, and Sarah just agreed with what she said. This couldn't be good.

"Guys, please just calm down," he heard Race beg. Jack agreed.

"Yeah, c'mon, we can just-" he was cut off by the sound of flesh hitting flesh. There was silence for about five seconds before Spot heard thundering footsteps pound down the hall. A door at the end of the hallway slammed shut. Spot got up and wrapped a blanket around his shoulders, creeping over to the door. He heard Race's agitated voice getting closer.

"Why would you hit him, Sarah! You know how he was raised!"

"He deserved it." Sarah said defensively. Spot dashed back to his bed as the voices got closer and his door was flung open. He looked up fearfully, barely registered the person invading his room as Race before he was ducking under the bed.

"Spot? Spottie, why are you under the bed, baby?" Race asked, kneeling down. Spot took this chance to roll out from under the bed and hightail it for the bathroom. When he got there, however, the door was locked. He knocked pitifully on the door and jiggled the handle

"Jack, Jackie boy please it's Spot, please let me in," he whimpered. Finally, _finally_ , the lock clicked and the door swung open to reveal a pale Jack with a hand-shaped bruise forming on his cheek. Spot was in the bathroom and crawling in the cabinet under the sink like a whirlwind. The door shut again and the lock clicked, but Spot didn't pay any attention to it.

He wrapped his single blanket tighter around himself, shivering. Spot and Jack sat in silence for about 15 minutes before they heard the front door open and a shaky knock at the bathroom door a minute later.

"Uhh, guys? C-can you let me in? Please?" That was Blink. Spot stuck his head out of the cabinet to watch as Jack hesitantly got up, fumbling a bit with the lock. When he got it, he peeked his head out and opened the door wider, allowing Blink to enter their safe haven. He walked in and glanced down at where Spot was hiding. He didn't have his eyepatch on, which was admittedly a bit disconcerting. Jack had wedged himself in between the toilet and the wall where he curled up, scratching almost absentmindedly at his arm. Blink locked the door behind him quickly when the clicking of heels on wood could be heard. He went and sat in the bathtub with a sigh when Sarah and Katherine started knocking on the door, asking the frightened boys to "please come out". Jack paled more and started rocking back and forth, whimpering and scratching his arm more violently, Spot 'eeped' and retreated back into the safety of the cabinet, and Blink tensed. After a few minutes, the girls gave up and walked away, conversing quietly.

Spot must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, he was jolting into awareness at the sudden noise of knocking. He stayed still, not sure how things would be going.

"Who is it?" he heard Blink call tiredly.

"It's Davey, Race and Mush," Davey, Jack's boyfriend called softly. Spot opened the cabinet door a little so he could see what was happening

"Can you let us in, guys?" Race begged. Jack shook himself before getting up, unlocking the door, and dashing back to his previous spot by the toilet. The bathroom door swung open to reveal a worried looking Mush, and a slightly tearful Race and Davey. Sarah and Katherine were standing behind them, quietly. Mush entered the room first, holding Blink's eyepatch. He went and sat in the tub next to his boyfriend, and Blink let his head rest on Mush's shoulder. Mush's arm snaked around Blink's shoulder. Davey went in next, pulling Jack's nails away from his arm, which was red and sluggishly bleeding at this point. He put a hand gently on Jack's bruised cheek and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, who finally began to cry. Race stayed in the doorway, looking sadly at Spot. Spot crawled out from the cabinet and fell into his boyfriend's arms, tired and in need of a hug. He refused to let himself cry. Race grabbed his hand tightly and they exited the bathroom together, just behind Davey, who was carrying a sobbing Jack, and Mush, who was supporting Blink as they made their way to the living room. All of them gave Sarah and Katherine a wide berth of a least three feet. Race led the way to Spot's bedroom, where he was pulled into bed by his still sick boyfriend. Spot cuddled into Race's chest, heaving a shuddering sigh and finally drifting off to sleep, Race not far behind him.


End file.
